Cranium
by cherryvvoid
Summary: It seemed death had a sense of humor. SI-as-fem!Skull because I can't keep my ideas to myself! Eventual (like waaay down the line) Skull/Reborn.
1. Меня зовут?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

_This stuff!_ \- Russian.

* * *

Cherep Mikhailova was considered a very strange child for two very _distinct_ reasons.

It was common knowledge that the young girl was _aware,_ and anyone who happened to chance a peek into her clear purple eyes could tell she held something quite _other_ inside her gaze. From the way her glances would follow the maids around the room to the tiny furrow of her brow as she seemed to concentrate, they could easily tell she was something _more_.

Even though she was shy of one year and had yet to speak, they had little doubt it would be just as eloquent as her behavior. If her caretakers were to be honest, they would smile in their little mysterious way and talk fondly of the little baby that unnerved them in the best and worst of ways.

But all things considered, even if she wasn't _normal_ Cherep wasn't viewed as _abnormal_. To them she was simply a "gifted" child, just as her father and grandfather were. No matter if her gaze seemed a bit too old in her young face or if there seemed to be a intelligence lurking in her irises, it was just something that ran within the family lines and my oh my how _fortunate_!

Often in the midst of their harmless joking, they would affectionately, with a happy giggle and sigh, call her an old soul with and they were _half_ right in that speculation.

Now if they had called her an _used_ soul, it might have been a bit more accurate.

Before Cherep was Cherep she had been _June_. A tiny French girl who had won a scholarship to the Americas and had met her untimely demise aboard a plane.

June with her sandy hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin had transformed into Cherep with her amethyst glare, like colored tresses, and dark olive face.

It had been a shock like no other when she had woken up to hushed Russian and a tiny new body. But after four years of occupying a new sack of flesh, Cherep had firmly instituted herself into her new life by the iron grasp of her fingertips.

Sitting in her bed she dragged her gaze up, caught the dark eyes of the maid that had entered the room, and looked back down when she caught her flinch.

This one was new and Cherep knew her direct stare was discerning at best and frightening at its worst. Not many people were used to dealing with a child who held at least nineteen years of life in her eyes.

It was kind of frustrating, especially when she found herself hungry in the middle of the night and the younger maids who oversaw the kitchens were unable to muster up the courage to say more than three words to her. Cherep found herself becoming intimately familiar with the layout of the pantries after the second month of late night perusing.

"_Khozyayka_*, your father has requested your presence at the table." The girl muttered, eyeing the ground before her with interest. "I am here to escort you."

Nothing more was said and Cherep assumed she had reached the end of her spiel.

Sliding off of her bed she set the book that was resting on her lap on the mattress and made her way into the hall with the new help trailing quietly behind her.

With the both of them ignoring each other as best as they could, the only thing that could be heard in the corridor was the echoing sound of their footsteps.

Upon reaching the large dining room the two guards standing before the doors pulled them open and with a fortifying breath, Cherep entered the room and strode over to her seat just to the left of her father's chair.

Meeting similarly colored eyes peering out of a handsome face framed by loose bright red hair, she inclined her head respectfully.

"Evening _otets_*." She murmured before turning to face forward, making sure to keep an ear open for the conversation flowing around her as the man known as Sasha Mikhailov started his meeting.

Allowing her gaze to roam around at the stone cold and smirking faces that surrounded the table, Cherep heard one word being whispered from the deepest recesses of her mind and it curled sharply around her thoughts with a hiss.

_Mafiya_.

Dark glances traded with a hint of gunpowder and Cherep could see _everything_.

_These people around her were Mafiya._

Purple flickered down the simple crested ring attached to her index and she rubbed a finger over it, feeling the jewel scrap faintly over her skin.

_And so was she._

* * *

**The first * means mistress and the second * means father.**

**Edit: 3/20/16**

**I'm finally reposting the edited chapters!**


	2. Похищенный

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

When Cherep discovered where exactly in the universes she had been born into, someone had targeted her for assassination.

Or rather, someone used her as bait to try to assassinate her _father_. Which was mildly insulting when she thought about it but that was another story entirely.

Laying on the ground with her left shoulder digging into the concrete, Cherep stared wide-eyed at the opposite wall as her mind raced a mile per minute.

She had been prepped for situations like these but now that it was actually happening _everything_ was different.

Twisting her wrists in an attempt to loosen the rope, she closed her eyes and grimaced. She should have known better than to drink something that wasn't given to her directly by Frescha.

She should have known that some of her maids had been acting stranger than usual.

She should have known she wouldn't remain untouched for long while being so deeply entangled with the underground.

But _damn_ had they been bold in her abduction!

Snatching her right from underneath the infamous Russian boss' nose must have been quite the feat, they must be very _proud_. Heaven knows _Cherep_ would be.

Giving up on getting the binding off for the moment she instead peered around, trying to hear the faint whir of a hidden camera. When the telltale sound didn't vibrate through the air, Cherep, with a practiced motion, swept her bound arms underneath her legs and brought them to rest in front of her torso.

She couldn't help feeling mildly insulted at the lack of surveillance but in the end that was their mistake, and it benefited _her_ in all ways. Rubbing her tongue at the false patch of skin covering a section within her mouth, it wasn't long before she could taste metal.

Carefully maneuvering the tiny piece of a blade to rest between her teeth, she began her delicate work of sawing off the restraints.

Cherep wasn't aware of how much time had gone by but according to the burning muscles in her jaw and the incisions in the rope, it had been a while. Taking a deep breath she yanked hard on the twine and was equal parts relieved and victorious when it snapped.

Shifting to her knees she rubbed at the darkening bruises on her wrists and hissed at the sharp twinges of pain.

Staring at the door Cherep worried her lip, momentarily catching the green eyes of the fellow prisoner across the way - something in her yearned for a split second - before looking down at the floor.

Usually at this point of the plan she would pull out her hidden weapon and blast her way out of here but sadly she was short a gun.

But luckily she did have a two inch thick blade inserted into her right boot. Pulling her foot into her lap she felt around the sole of her shoe until she felt a sharp prick. Taking her razor she lined it up the rubber of her shoe and shaved off the false bottom.

Pulling the knife out she held it in her hand before tearing off a piece of her shirt to make a hilt for it, her father's voice a running commentary on how to do it correctly.

Armed but not in a way that would prove to be the most efficient, Cherep heard the sound of approaching footsteps and laid back down, bringing the shredded ropes to hide underneath her body before clasping her hands behind her back.

The steps stopped before her cell and a harsh tsking sound was made before the door opened and Cherep struggled to maintain her breathing and keep her body from tensing.

A single tip of a foot nudged her stomach and she moved with the force, rocking back slightly.

Again the tsk sounded, this time with more aggression.

"Stupid girl, gave the Mikhailova brat too much narcotic." A sneering voice said as a drop of sweat dripped down her neck. "I told that _shlyukha_* to measure but does she listen? _No_ and I've been stuck waiting here for the past few hours."

Abruptly she could feel her grip on the hidden knife spasm with the need to do something but she waited, laid there for her perfect chance.

And the moment Cherep saw it, she went for it like a woman possessed. As soon as the man kneeled down and pulled out a syringe Cherep struck, driving the tip of the blade upward into the base of his trachea with a quiet squish.

Feeling her stomach lurch as droplets of red stained her skin, she swallowed down her bile and breathed harshly out her nose.

_Very good moy rebenok_*, she could almost hear her father say, _but you must do better if you want to survive._

Running her hands over the limp body she took the keys snagged on his belt, checked the clip of the gun before unlocking the safety. Grimacing she pulled the blade out of his neck and wiped it off on his shirt before she slide the blade into the leather band of her pants.

_Now move._

And so she did, making sure to lock the door behind her.

The man said he had been watching her so obviously her thought about there having been no cameras was wrong. He had been manning the cameras but not well enough to have seen her escaping her bindings. They really did think so low of her, Cherep mused darkly, how _stupid_.

_Underestimation will be your greatest weapon_. Her father chuckled within her mind. _Use it wisely doch' moya*._

Nodding to the words only she could hear, Cherep held the gun at the ready trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't been trained in pistol combat yet and gritted her teeth.

Spying the other inmates watching her with an intent only found in men of the mafia, Cherep suddenly had an idea.

Clearing her throat she squared her shoulders.

"My name is Cherep Mikhailova," She began with as much confidence as she could. "how about all of us come to an _understanding_?"

* * *

Unlocking all the doors had been easy enough and all the ruckus the rampaging men and women provided was the best cover for her own escape.

Racing down a hall she was momentarily distracted by a purple colored flame(?) being hurled around before she passed by that corridor in her haste.

Shaking her head - because she didn't have time to be worried about every little thing she saw going on in enemy territory - Cherep steeled herself before firing off three bullets into the chest of the man bearing the crest of an eagle.

_The same eagle the man she had stabbed was adorned with._

Unsure of the layout but generally following the way none of the inmates took - they were on a quest for revenge not escape - Cherep found herself in a throne room and immediately moved to leave only to be stopped by the presence of a man guarding the door.

Lifting the gun without hesitation she clicked it three times, only to gape in fear and disbelief because the _damned_ clip was empty.

Keeping the man in her sights, Cherep began to back up and obviously because her luck couldn't suck anymore than it did now, she ended up backing up into another person.

Another person who dug her fingers harshly into her shoulder and with a simple practiced motion, Cherep took the blade from her side and twisted it into their thigh but not once did they let go.

Hearing a pained growl from behind her, suddenly there was a stinging in her cheek and blood in her mouth.

"Fucking little bitch!" The woman cursed, tossing Cherep away to grab at her leg and she looked up, recognizing the girl as the maid who had poisoned her. "I thought someone _checked_ her!"

Chuckling the man near the door smirked. "There has been a prison break, she could have picked up that shiv _anywhere_."

Hissing the white haired woman clenched her fingers and bared her teeth. "Don't remind me of the mess I'll have to clean up _Lopter_, it only makes me want to kill you even _more_."

"I'm sure me simply _breathing_ makes you want to wring my neck so that isn't news." Lopter said on a shrug. "Now either knock out the Mikhailova brat or shut up, she's obviously _smarter_ than she seems."

Choosing not to resist she felt the edge of a needle jab into her skin, within seconds Cherep was slouching over and all she knew was darkness.

"Oi, did you at least _measure_ it this time?"

* * *

Waking up to the sight of her father covered in purple fire was perhaps the biggest shock of the century, but that didn't stop her from flinging herself into his arms and squeezing the life out of him.

"_Otets_." She murmured into the collar of his shirt as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair and the Mikhailov boss hummed. Disentangling her from his person enough so that he could look at her now blackened wrists, Sasha's face turned stone cold.

Glancing upwards he spied to darkening bruise on her cheek and his gaze narrowed minutely.

"Which one?" He asked with a calm air and without hesitation, Cherep let her eyes wander over to the traitorous maid who looked like death himself had come to meet her.

"_That one_."

And suddenly there was a heavy pressure being exerted around the room and her father snapped his fingers, drawing a man to his side that she hadn't noticed was in the room.

"Take her away." Was all he said before the gathering of flames - _so much like clouds_ \- started to burn and swirl around the ring on her father's hand.

As Cherep was carried off she resisted the urge to let out a half hysterical half disbelieving giggle. After all, she was already in the world of the mafiya so why not add everyone's _dying will_ too?!

Staring at the Sig Sauer her tutor had placed into her hands, Cherep felt a familiar excitement course through her veins.

It was a _gun_ and it was _beautiful_.

It was moments like these she could almost feel like she was _June_ again.

The design was sleek and furnished, and her eyes took in every detail.

She wouldn't go as far to say that she was a weapon's expert - considering it had merely been a hobby - but she knew her stuff.

It was too bad she had never actually gotten around to firing a gun before today but by the look on her father's face it looked like she'd be learning soon.

* * *

**So she figured out that she's in KHR but not necessarily that she's Skull. That revelation comes next (not next chapter though).**

**Please review.**

**First *whore, second *my child, third *daughter mine.**

* * *

**Edit: 3/20/16**


	3. Курите?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Though I do own my OC's.**

* * *

The next thing her father had done in aid to her blossoming skills was sign her up for the ballet and in Russia, the physical arts were no joke.

It was all about precision and agility, it was highly praised and she was expected to do well. _Beyond_ well if she was being honest and she was. She was supposed to be perfect in all aspects of the dance and she wouldn't settle for any less.

Her teacher was an elegant woman with pale hair wrapped up into a bun, sharp accessing blue eyes, and a body toned from years of professional ballet and assassinating targets part-time.

Katerina Petrova was a woman to be feared and everyone knew it.

The first few lessons they spent going over the basics and the classics. Rigorous stretching and balance techniques were her current focus as of now and with its progression, little beaming pieces of pure _June_ fell through.

The little sunny haired arts majors who played way too many instruments and danced too many styles felt content within her mafia lifestyle for the first time ever. Every turn, every twist, every time she went to practice with Katerina she felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest with happiness regardless of how she wasn't able to properly showcase her skills in her current body.

Between her ballet, weapons, and language tutoring - in which her teachers were pleased at her progress in English and French - Cherep had little time to take notice of the happenings around the household but once she did it, came in the form of a green eyed boy dressed in a butler's uniform standing by her father's side.

And she would be lying if she said she didn't know that gaze.

This boy was from the prison and like before the flames kindling in her blood reached out towards him greedily and she knew she _had_ to have him.

"Otets." She greeted with a nod as she went to stand by his side at his beckon and without preamble her father got down to business.

"This is Katja," He introduced with a sweep of his hand and a genial smile. "and he is now yours to do with what you wish."

All at once the boy dropped to his knee and bowed his head to her, muttering a near reverent 'my lady' under his breath.

"You have saved him from death at the prison and now he has devoted his remaining life to you," Her father said sounding particularly pleased. "Without you, he would be nothing so now it is up to you to make him into _something_."

Cherep knew the rules of the mafia and she knew them well, denying this man would bring nothing good so she did as she was expected to.

"I will take him." She said aloud with considering eyes. "And he will be mine."

Katja Jaxr was ten years old, a previous member of the recently killed Jaxr family who specialized in weaponry, and Cherep knew he would be a good addition into the family. She had made the right decision in keeping him, with his knowledge he would very useful.

Cherep decided to make him her bodyguard in the end after a lot of debating with herself. She had seen his skills during the break out and he was nothing to sniff at. He was quick, he was fierce but he was also rough around the edges. Though maybe if she gave him some time he could work that out by himself with the help of some good ol' experience.

But nevertheless she would have him trained by her father's elite. She didn't want him to die because of a foolhardy mistake.

Staring up into the steel eyes of Ilya Serg, one of her father's personal guards, she smiled.

"Morning Uncle Illya." She greeted prettily, purple eyes sparkling but before she even so much as bat her eyelashes, he gave her a smirk.

"I'll train your little boy _printsessa_*." He told her, brushing his long brown hair from his face before his gaze turned razor and cut over to the blue haired boy by her side. "After all if he fails and you get hurt, It'd be a shame to have to kill such _potential_."

The sharp sting of killing intent spiked and Katja bowed his head in a silent promise.

Sighing the tall and lean man stood and stretched, bones creaking from the stress.

"Well we don't have all day boy," He grumbled with a wave of his hand. "come on. Let's _break_ you in."

To Katja's credit, he didn't pale or flinch at the heavy emphasis on the word break, but he did gain a sliver of worry in his eyes.

Patting his hand, Cherep watched the two of them exit the room before giving a small grin. He was in good hands, they were the best of the best after all.

Raising her hand she managed to give a single small wave at their retreating backs before her world exploded into pink.

Inhaling in surprise, Cherep let out several rough coughs as she waved a hand through the thick mist, fingers brushing against the gun strapped to her side.

But before she could so much as take her aim someone spoke, easily startling her into freezing with it's lazy intensity.

"You have three seconds to explain what the hell happened to the idiot lackey and why he's a child," A dark sinuous voice said, a bored edge lingering on the tone. "Or I'll blow the inside of your head out, it's your choice _Bovino_."

* * *

***princess**

* * *

**Edit: 3/20/16**


	4. Маленькое путешествие

Cherep knew where she had been born to was a strange place, she knew she was involved with some shady things, and she _knew_ that she was rather special.

But what she hadn't known was that she, Cherep Mikhailova was in fact the immortal stuntman - now woman - Skull.

And now thinking back on it, she felt _very_ stupid for not seeing it sooner.

With her purple hair and eyes she looked like a near clone to the man so how she had not made the connection before this point was _beyond_ her.

Hell! They even shared the same name when she translated hers to English!

Distantly she wondered if she could die once more and exchange this body for one less problematic.

Frowning heavily into obsidian eyes, Cherep plopped down and and crossed her arms over her chest. Resolutely claiming to keep her silence and wait for the five minutes to run out peacefully, the young Russian girl firmed her mouth in a thin line.

But, obviously as a test to her patience, the big blond guy - Colonello she noted briefly - crouched down in front of her and opened his big idiot mouth.

"Ha! So I was right kora!" He exclaimed hand reaching out to grab at a piece of her short wavy hair. "It's _naturally_ this color kora!"

Feeling immensely annoyed with this stranger's proximity, she leaned back and grimaced.

"Pozhaluysta, ne trogayte menya." She said grabbing at his wrist and pushing it away and the man cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" He hummed confusedly, blue eyes darting to left and right for an answer. "What did you say kora?"

A tsking sound was heard which prompted the hiss of a frightened squeak and Cherep blinked.

"He said please don't touch me." Reborn said with an eye roll and she could feel her brows draw together at the use of the wrong pronoun but didn't bother to correct him thinking there must be a reason for her older self to let them think she was a boy. "And you'd be able to understand if you took it upon yourself to learn more than eight languages."

Switching his focus from the now blustering Colonello, Reborn re-aimed at the unfortunate Bovino in the room.

"Now are you going to answer my question willingly or will I be forced to..._extract_ what I want?" The assassin purred in a dark tone and an audible gulp was heard.

Peering at the strange cow man who was being threatened, Cherep noted that he was literally shaking in his black and white spotted boots and she honestly felt _bad_ for him.

Reborn seemed like such a rather scary person to be put up against.

"I-it's the ten y-year bazooka!" The Bovino quickly exclaimed through his fear and for a second his panicked eyes took on a speculative look. "Though it would seem that the machine is off by a dozen or so years, I'll have to take it back to the lab."

"So it's time travel then?" Reborn questioned with narrowed eyes as he allowed - yes _allowed_ \- his blatant irritation to be seen. "Is it permanent?"

The cow man shook his head. "No, it's only for a limit of five minutes." He paused before a troubled expression stole over his face.

"Although the calculations with the years was off I have no doubt the time used during the exchange is off as well meaning-"

"We might be stuck with the child form of the lackey for an indefinite period of time." The fedora wearing man finished before his hat cast a shade over his eyes and a single shot was fired, leaving a hole a few mere centimeters away from the Bovino's head.

"We have an important meeting with the Vongola in a little less than an hour so you have better hope for the sake of your life that he's back here in time."

Chirping and squeaking in fear Lambo's relative cowered into a corner and she was sure he was going to either piss himself or pass out from the fear when a soft voice spoke, dissipating the tension into mist.

Turning she caught sight of a familiar woman in a rather large hat and a warm smile.

"I'm sure older Skull will be back with us with time to spare Reborn," The woman - Luce - soothed and after a second the pistol was lowered and tucked away. "Now why don't we all stop being impolite and introduce ourselves to our young guest."

Kneeling down the woman gestured over to the tall figure of the world's greatest hitman. "That grump over there is Reborn as you already might know."

"Chaos."

"The blond with the headband is Colonello."

"Yo kora!"

"The hooded figure in the corner is Viper."

"Your future self owes me for wasting my valuable time Skull."

"The woman in the red shirt is Lal Mirch."

She received a nod and a raised hand from the military officer.

"And the only two that are missing are Fon and Verde who are out doing god knows what!" She clapped cheerfully causing Cherep to bring her attention back to her. "And I am Luce! It's a pleasure to meet you a second time!"

Taking that as her queue to introduce herself she pressed a hand against her chest and bowed a little.

"Menya zovut Cherep , takzhe."

It was quiet for a second before the sound of Colonello whispering over to Lal for a translation was heard.

"My name is Skull, likewise." The hitman said lazily with a smirk, answering in place of the black haired woman. "You're an idiot."

"Oi! I don't recall asking you kora!" The blond growled with a twitch of his eyebrow. "So next time how about you keep your mouth shut kora!"

Reborn flicked his fedora upwards with a single finger, looking impossibly smug while doing so.

"How about next time you learn to answer your own questions instead of looking like a fool in front of a child?"

Whatever the blond was about to say was lost in the thick pink smoke of the bazooka reversing and suddenly Cherep was staring at the wall in consternation.

Rising into a stand the purple haired girl stormed off to her room, prepared to have a semi breakdown concerning the rather life changing news she had just learned.

She could figure out the rest later.

* * *

**Edit: 12/28/15**

**Reborn is a dick as per usual.**

**Also go check out my Naruto SI fic called Cajita if you like Naruto fanfics!**


	5. бессмертие

Stationed on the motorbike Cherep - Skull - couldn't help but wonder how much fun being a stuntman would be in the future. According to the manga the original Skull had enjoyed being his profession quite a bit and since she was now him, she assumed it would be her calling too.

So with a deep breath she kicked the bike rest up, pumped the gas and _immediately_ fell backwards as the damned thing reared into the air.

Hitting the ground Cherep scowled at the dull throb in her elbows that quickly faded as she stood and gave a kick to the stupid metal contraption.

Having been at this for the past four hours she knew _logically_ that without practice she wouldn't be able to so much as make the bike move but damn, failure still smarted.

Scowling Cherep refused to admit that a part of her thought her inner original Skull would kick in and make her innately good at it because hey, she couldn't be a natural at _everything_.

Picking up the bike she wheeled it to where Katja stood and handed it over.

"Let's get ready for the damn meeting." She grumbled as her purple eyes flashed. "I've had enough of motorcycles for today."

Cherep _knew_ that Skull had apparent immortality. She _knew_ that his body was supposedly indestructible and she _knew_ that's what made him special.

_But there was no way she could have anticipated coming back to life after taking a bullet to the head even with that information._

There had been a rat in the meeting, some terrified man with nothing to lose had been singled out by her father as a traitor. And so when he reacted with fearful hostility she hadn't been particularly surprised, unlike how she was when he revealed that he had paid his hired gun get rid of _her_ instead of her father.

Cherep hadn't expected him to attempt an assassination for _her_. Her father, _of course_, one of his guardians _yes,_ but his _nameless female child?_

No she hadn't anticipated that because there was _nothing_ that could be gained from that. Cherep knew that the Mafiya was still a bit sexist in terms of consideration for women and _sure_, she was an easy target but _honestly_, there were more valuable target than her.

It was a waste of bullets in her personal opinion.

Not to mention her father could have another child easily enough, he was in his prime for christ's sake! Sasha Mikhailov was healthy and strong, it wouldn't take long for a woman conceive for him.

All in all it was a _useless_ and _stupid_ endeavor to kill her but the man still went for it.

So as she felt the sharp bite of a bullet piercing into the nape of her neck, Cherep's first thought was that her life was over. Which was a pity because she was miss everything she had here, despite the lifestyle she was involved in.

So imagine her surprise when a few hours later, she woke up confined in the medical ward with an IV stuck in her arm.

Eyes wide in disbelief she allowed her fingers to trail nervously to the back of her head where a phantom pain was pulsing before a voice caused her to stall.

"You won't find anything there." It said, voice faintly amused and her muscles spasmed with surprise.

Glancing around furiously she spied her father sitting in one of the chairs in the room and she relaxed.

Sasha was sprawled out across a chair with his red hair loose around her shoulders and his bright eyes gleaming.

"I am very lucky you had taken after me, my little darling." He murmured after a while of merely staring at her as he rubbed delicately at the ring on his hand. "So very lucky."

Swallowing hard she shifted on the bed and rose to her knees as she spared her father a glance of consideration.

"Taken after you concerning what?"

A humorless - _horrible_ \- smile stretched across his handsome face before he stood and walked over to the bed. From out of the pocket of his suit jacket he pulled a knife and without a moment's hesitation, ripped it straight across the delicate skin of his throat in one quick slice.

Everything inside her froze at that moment as her purple eyes widened and her breath stalled in her chest, churning painfully.

Unable to resist the strong urge to scream in disbelief and press her palms against his gaping throat, Cherep surged upright and did _exactly_ that.

Staring up at her bleeding - _and smiling, why in the seven hells was he smiling?_ \- father with crazed fearful eyes, she tried to staunch the flow of the wound. Cherep struggled to hold her position as her father made to remove her hands and she gave a hiccuping sob.

Shutting her eyes closed she sank her face into his chest and clenched her fists, ignoring the grip that tilted her chin up to angle her face towards his.

"Open your eyes Cherep." The Mikhailov's boss' smooth, _unhindered_ voice called and unable to disobey a direct order from her father, she did exactly as he asked and tender fingers wiped away the tears gathering on her lashes.

Gaze snagging onto his completely unblemished throat she couldn't stop herself from running her trembling fingers across the expanse of his skin. Mumbling frightened little nothings under her breath far too rapidly to be translated into something understandable, Cherep was uncomprehending.

"Ah," Her father lamented as he stroked her hair flat. "perhaps I have gone too far with my demonstration."

Her incessant babbling was his only answer.

"Yes, perhaps a bit."

"So what you are telling me is this..._ability_ utilizes our dense cloud flames to restore our bodies to its prime?" Cherep questioned curiously, finally calm enough to participate in the explanation that was being given to her. "So essentially we're indestructible as long as we have enough flames to sustain us?"

"_Da_," The red haired man agreed. "and since the property of said flames are propagation it is unlikely we will ever be without a source to replenish ourselves."

Squinting her eyes at him, they narrowed into a glare as small arms crossed in front of her chest.

"There was absolutely _no reason_ for you to have injured yourself." She chastised through gritted teeth. "I would have believed you without that horrible demonstration, you almost gave me a heart attack and I haven't even gone through puberty yet!"

Flashing her a handsome smile the suited man tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, but I have always thought you were a hands-on kind of learner!" He told her brightly. "I am truly sorry to have gotten my signals crossed."

Snorting harshly through her nose, Cherep notched her glare up a few nodules and was disappointed to see her father grin even brighter.

"I'll get you for that."

Laughter. "You'll certainly _try_."

* * *

**Edit: 3/23/16**

**I love Cherep's dad, I can imagine him meeting Reborn when he finally gets with his daughter.**

**Please leave reviews! ^^**


	6. дружба

Viper the Mist Arcobaleno had been the second person to ever kill Cherep and the young mafiya heiress made the boy her best friend for it.

There had been a circus traveling through the country of Romania and Cherep being the curious girl she was decided to go check it out. Now maybe - just maybe - she shouldn't have been sneaking around without her guards to watch her. And maybe - just maybe - she shouldn't have snuck up on the obviously paranoid figure huddling near a corner backstage but the way her flames had reacted when she saw them was intoxicating.

The way her Nebbia kept clamoring _mine_, _mine_! in her veins made her a little bit reckless, but eh. Everything happened for a reason after all.

Waking up this time from her death was much quicker. Within two minutes of her heart stopping Cherep was bolting upright and for the third time ever she was killed. _Again_.

The next time she came to she decided to neutralize the threat. So when she awoke she lashed out a fist straight into the figures throat and they were out like a light.

Frowning as she felt blood dribble out of her nose, the young girl flipped over the body and was surprised to see a painfully beautiful - but dirty - round face with twin purple inverted triangles printed on the person's cheeks.

Or maybe they were fangs? She'd have to ask them - or she? Or he? - to be sure.

Pushing back the hood, Cherep marveled at the fact that this person had purple hair just like her - before their opaque eyes snapped open and imaginary fire burst in her face.

Backing away minutely with a yelp, the young Russian pitched her first forward and clocked the kid a cold one.

Patting her face - wow that had hurt - Cherep glanced down and sighed.

Well she wasn't going to very well leave them here, now was she?

Watching as the kid stirred from where they were resting in Cherep's Bentley - yes, _her_ Bentley - she grinned.

"You're awake now." She said in English, going for the neutral ground in languages in case the kid didn't know Russian or Romanian. "Sorry I decked you, but I consider that fair play since you murdered me twice."

The slim - almost starved - body across from her flinched at her words as they huddled against the side of the door and when she saw them look towards the door handle, she tilted her head to the side.

"It's locked and there's trained guards standing outside of the door," She told them pointedly and when she felt the swell of mist flames brewing she flared her own cloud and absorbed them. "and that's not gonna work twice. Besides even if you managed to get me under an illusion again, my guards would kill you."

The kid froze before those opaque eyes turned to meet Cherep's purple ones, and she smiled at the fire she saw in them.

"You're angry _da_?" She asked rhetorically. "That's good, anger will keep you going when nothing else will."

Leaning forward Cherep smiled - the same way her father often did, terrifying, beautiful, and friendly all at once - and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Cherep Mikhailova," She introduced. "and you're one of _mine_ now."

Pausing because that hadn't been what she wanted to say, she sighed when the kid violently jerked back.

"I apologize, I am not used to struggling against my possessive instincts." She told them. "I do not mean to make you uncomfortable, I am an inverted cloud so I'm afraid it's in my nature."

She watched as the kid stayed in their place and she frowned.

"Aa." She hummed. "Do you not know about flames? If that's the situation I would be happy to expla -"

A grunt cut her off.

"I know about flames." A soft voice murmured and Cherep cocked her head to the side before nodding.

"That's good then," She said. "that makes taking you with me easier."

Again, the kid jerked back.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't leave." The kid spat out hurriedly. "I am worki -"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, if you're worried about your job with the circus, do not. I have informed the ringmaster of your current situation."

There was a pause.

"And," The kid rasped out. "what exactly is my current _situation_?"

Cherep blinked.

"You are going to come live with me," She shrugged. "I want us to be friends but you are not a prisoner, you can refuse although I fear I will not take that well - I fear I am quite spoiled."

The kid paused before glancing out the window.

"Would you hurt me if I said I wanted to go?" He asked and Cherep had to physically recoil from the suggestion as her flames reared in response.

"_Nyet_! No!" She gasped. "I'm not a monster! The most I would do is pitch a fit. I just want your company, that's _all_."

Meeting their eyes. Cherep tried her hardest to get her point across and she tapped against the dividing glass.

"The door is now unlocked, you can leave if you would like."

And after a moment quick as a snake, the kid yanked open the door and stole away as quick as their legs would take them.

Blinking but unsurprised, Cherep groaned and buried her face into her palms.

"Princessa?" One of her guards asked her and she waved a hand gaily even as her cloud flames pressed imploringly against her ribs in a bid for her to go find the kid because _mine_! _mine_!

"Let them go," She muttered. "it's fine."

Although rejection hurt a lot more after having not experienced it for a long while.

"Be sure to make sure that the kid gets paid ten thousand in compensation." She told her guards and they nodded. "Let's go home or I may start crying."

The door shut and within a few minutes they were on the road.

Crossing her arms against her chest, Cherep had taken to glaring out the window and clenching her jaw because if she didn't she might have punched a hole in the glass.

Tiring of having restraint within a few minutes, she instead grabbed hold of the pillow to her right, pressed her face into it, and _screamed_.

Pulling away a few minutes later with a red face and puffy eyes, she laid it out on the seat next to her and ran her fingers through her hair before kicking the pillow to the floor.

And perhaps she would have done more if amused laughter hadn't interrupted her.

"So," A voice drawled. "you really _were_ going to throw a tantrum. How _spoiled_."

Glancing up after unstiffening her muscles, Cherep managed a small smile.

"Well I hadn't been lying when I told you that I was the same as expired milk." She joked and the kid wrinkled their nose.

"That's gross." They deadpanned and Cherep grinned brightly as she caught sight of the faint smile curling their lips.

"How did you get back into the car?" She asked with a furrowed brow before her eyes narrowed. "Or had you actually never left?"

There was a smirk.

"Right on the nose." They said. "I wanted to test you and you passed."

"And that's good yes?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Have you changed your mind?"

Their head tipped to the side.

"Were you really going to give me ten thousand dollars for merely talking to you?" The kid asked instead of answering and Cherep nodded.

"Of course!" She declared. " You're a special person and you're time is valuable! Why shouldn't you be paid for it?"

There was a pause before the kid broke out into a wide smirk.

"I like the way that sounded." They purred. "and I'm guessing you were going to pay me for staying with you?"

Cherep inclined her head.

"_Perfect_." The kid hummed. "I suppose you have yourself a deal, although I fear you may be wasting your time."

She smiled brightly.

"I don't think so." She told them. "My cloud flames seem to like you a great deal, so that means you're _definitely_ worth it."

The kid shrugged.

"If you think so."

"I _know_ so." She said firmly before moving closer to the slim figure at the behest of her flames.

"I had not caught your name comrade," She said pointedly. "the ringmaster had only called you waif."

'Waif' paused before pushing back their hood and turning to face Cherep.

"My name is Viper." They said. "And it's a pleasure to make your expensive acquaintance."

* * *

**I fear Cherep may have started Viper's money grabbing ways lol. I'm already changing up canon right now.**

**Sorry I've been so absent lately, I'm in university now but just know this story is still my baby.**

**Go check out my Skyrim SI-OC if you like Skyrim.**


End file.
